Usuario discusión:Munchlax-code
' |} Hola Ariadna. Me encantaria ser tu amigo ¿Te gusta el tipo fantasma cierto? Nicolás Goyeneche Valderrama 19:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) 2 respuestas 1ª:a que imagen te refieres?a la de mi firma? o a la de mi discusion? la de mi discu me la puso mika la de mi firma es mas facil de poner. 2ªtranquila,en este episodio segundo vas a salir unas cuantas veces y en el tercero combates. [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ]]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|¡Armagedón!]] 13:50 11 sep 2010 (UTC) 2 cosas pa tí también 1¡Asias!^^ 2No,lo saqué del nombre de una chica que tenía un infernapre en la peli de Darkrai.=D La vida hace tropezar,pero si te quedas llorando por haber caído,jamás lograrás levantarte... Munch >=o Munch en tu nueva novela colocaste un sprite que es mio, sin mi permiso y eso me enfada. Así que lastimosamente, te quitaré el sprite y tendrás que encontrar otro. '''~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 17:34 16 sep 2010 (UTC) okii Si, m encantaria k fueramos amigas! Los gijinkas son geniales. M puedes hacer el d kirlia plis? Anabelll- Cynda 13:06 17 sep 2010 (UTC) joo Weno, t entiendo... ¿el de mismagius? Anabelll- Cynda 13:09 17 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Si k lo había entendido pero ske la primera vez que fui a tu novela la mitad d los sprites no staban y no vi el d mismagius. Weno creo k ste si k podo: Flygon (lo comprobe un monton d veces) graciass m encantaa d verdadd s preciosoooo Anabelll- Cynda 13:41 17 sep 2010 (UTC) OLA BRENDA oye primero que nada ,ya voy muy abansado en el reality pero si quieres puedes salir en los especiales 1 y 2 y en la segunda temporada de TDR ¿que te parece? Usuario:Rick12GARCHOMP pues... mejor que eso,que sea de la tropa,en vez de borrar a arikumi,la añades como cuarta miembra,y si,me encantaria salir en tu novela,por cierto ¿me dejas estos sprites?--> Archivo:Meloia_NB.pngy -->Archivo:Doreida_NB.pngson para mi novela [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 15:20 25 sep 2010 (UTC) Ari! Sorry es que estaba distraida n.nU ¿puedes volver? мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 09:36 26 sep 2010 (UTC) el spriteeee aquí tienes el sprite,no se porque pero los colores no me quedaron muy bien -.- no me dejaba ponerlo en rojo,en fin,auí lo tieneees!!! espero que te gustee n.n Despues puedes colgar su perfil en la tropa veroro. Archivo:Sharara.gif [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 10:43 26 sep 2010 (UTC) claroooooooooooooo claro que pudeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees n.n ¿te gusta?pense que nadie la leia.Por supuesto que puedes,dime el nombre del personaje,su caracter y dónde vive(si en un pueblo,un valle,un monte) byye. [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 14:04 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Ya me pondre la placa [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 14:27 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira prima He cogido una imagen de aqui y la he modificado , mira como me ha quedado: Archivo:Noritah_y_manaphy.png [[User:Noritah100|'♥Noritah♥~~ ']][[El_supercumple_de_Noritah|'♥My cumple']] 17:03 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Ariiiii Ohayoo~~ Oyep, porqe rayos te fuistes del xat? -,- Mika y yo qeriamos decirte qe te conectases al msn porqe qeremos qe compares dos trozos de "fandubs" a ver cual es mejor porqe no nos podemos decidir -.- ¡Yaaaaaaaa! мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 11:56 10 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno si seamos amigos PD: mi personaje favorito es endo pq se parece ami y los dos somos arqueros *U*JA 17:00 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ya te puse como amiga ari bueno no quiero hacer spam pero te gustaria entar en http://es.pcv-pokecuentosvidas.wikia.com/wiki/ no es obligacion pero seria como "bakano" que entrarasJA 02:49 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Buenu ^3^ Archivo:Artwork_Ariadne_sin_colorear.png--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 12:44 12 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¬¬ Oye tú, mira, ya no quiero el nombre del programa, Kristal ya me aseguró de qe NO hay ninguno~ Y, por cierto, tu Love is War es FALSO, el love is war de Zatsune y los Haine son requeteidénticos al tuyo, tu solo agudizas un poco la voz de Zatsune, la juntas con la de Haine Lin y huala! Allí tienes tu "voz". Mira, estoy enojada, ESTOY HASTA LOS MISMOS OVARIOS DE TI. Y me importan tres pepinos que tengas una UTAU, qe tengas mil wikias ni mierdas, no estoy celosa ni nada, pero estoy hasta el moño de ti y de tus CUENTAS ANÓNIMAS QUE TÚ Y SÓLO TÚ CREASTE PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN para qe vayamos a tu wikia. Y porqe haces publicidad en PE de tu Wikia?! Eh?! Y por cierto, lo el vocaloid, TIENES QE FANDUBEAR PARA SER UTAU PERO CONQE NO TIENES PAGINA OFICIAL NI NADA DE ESO NO LO ERES Y ADEMÀS LO DIJO MI SENSEI BLACK ROCK SHOOTER KRISTAL! Por cierto, lo de AMENAZAR A MIKA CON CERRARLE EL CHAT NO ME HIZO NINGUNA PUTA GRÀCIA. NO ME EXTRAÑABA QUE TE BLOQUEARA LA IP DEL XAT EN "COSMORAINBOW"!!! ME IMPORTAN MIL PEPINILLOS QUE TENGAS MILES DE XATS Y NO VAYAMOS, Y ME IMPORTA MIERDA QE NO NOS EXTRAÑES Y ESTÉS MEJOR EN OTRA WIKIA, MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS, Y, SABES PORQUE NO SIMPATIZAMOS CON LOS NUEVOS?! PORQUE SABEMOS QUE ERES TÚ, TU Y SÓLO TÚ. POR ESO NO ESTAMOS BIEN CON ELLOS ASÍ QE VETE A LA VERSH! (?) AH, Y SI TE MARCHAS, VETE DE UNA VEZ, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER POR AQUÍ, Y MIRA NIÑA, NO ME IMPORTA SI ME BLOQUEAN, SI ME BORRAS EL USUARIO O LA DISCUSIÓN, LO TENGO TODO ARCHIVADO EN UNOS WORDS Y SI ME BLOQUEAN, EH, PUEDO HACER OTRA CUENTA. Y ODIO QUE INSULTES A MI HERMANA O LA AMENAZES O CUALQUIER COSA PORQUE MIRA NIÑA, VUELVE A HACERLE ALGO A MI HERMANA Y TE BORRO TODO. Y ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO QUE ME LO BORRES A MI TAMBIEN PORQE LO TENGO TODO ARCHIVADO. YA NO ERES MI AMIGA, POR TRAIDORA, MENTIROSA Y COPIADORA DE VOZ. ALMENOS MIKA Y YO TENEMOS UN VESTIDO ORIGINAL Y CASI NI LLEVAMOS EL DE RIN Y LEN ¬¬ --'мιкυ...' ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 12:00 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Yeah Ala: al final lo hice con el de Brega: Archivo:VsWill.png--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 16:29 24 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pasame una imageen (H) y te lo hago --I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 17:42 24 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Yaiii!! -.- soooryyyy perdonaaa q tonta fuiii te prometo q a la proxima aviso xP y sisisisisisisisisiiiii kiero ser tu amiga x3 soy andrea, me puedes decir andre o andrea o elizabeth ewe (pero nunca andy ¬w¬) y puuuesss. byee! te cuidas un gusto ari x3 [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 03:58 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqíii :3 La iimageen seríaa... una foto de taylor momsen xD se puedee o tienee qe ser de anime & eso ? :3 Nombre: Taylor Edad: 17 años Humana x3 Personalidad: Ehmm, fría y algo depresiva... estilo emo x33 єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 16:24 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Arrii Nombre del personaje: Wilhelmina Imagen: Archivo:Soloparausodepaula.jpg Personalidad: Es una chica misteriosa que sonríe mucho. Es muy tímida y soñadora; se enamora fácilmente. Tiene el don de cambiar de color de ojos segun el sentimiento Humano, vampiro o lobo: Vampira Motivo por cual quieres salir en la novela: Porque es tuya y escribes muy bien. Tenes mucha imaginacion :D--I ♥ Archivo:MiniSandia.png Ice Cream º(*¬*)º 16:36 27 oct 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori hola ari..!!! como estas pues espero que bien me gustaria participar en tears of blood aki te deo ka ficha Nombre del personaje: shiki senri Imagen: Archivo:Senri798061.png Personalidad: es serio, un poco timido no habla mucho Humano, vampiro o lobo: vampiro Motivo por cual quieres salir en la novela: me encantan estas novelas y bueno es la primera tuya en la que me voy a inscribir xP el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 16:40 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Ari! xD Quiero salir en tears or blood Nombre: Daisuke (Si se necesitan apellidos dimelo xD) Imagen: Archivo:Zero_Vampire.png Personalidad: Simpatico frio tranquilo Humano vampiro o lobo: Vampiro Motivo por cual quieres salir en la novela: La novela se ve muy buena muy buena trama escribes muy bien [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ ']] 16:54 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Ejem... Se tenia que hacer la imagen del Vocaloid...¡Quiero aparecer en Tears of Blood!Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 20:27 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Mi cumple es... ¡El 23 de Diciembre *w*! ¡Solo quedan 55 días para mi cumple ;u;! (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 21:31 29 oct 2010 (UTC)) Brenditaaaaaaah!!!!! Ualaaaj! Cudno tiempooo shin vertee wapiishimaaah! Te amu belllaaaaa!!!! Unosh cuantosss besotees! Recuerdoooooooshhhh wapappppppp! ~♥ⓚαтту ≈ ⓢσé♥~ 08:30 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Figma -w- Ohayo~ BGS Figma. Creo que hace unos meses hice un blog diciendo: ¿¡PORQUE CREAIS CLUBES DE OTRAS COSAS QUE NO SON DE POKÉMON?! Creo que NADIE me hace caso. Se que abunda Vocaloid por acà. Pero esque empezastes a acabar mi paciencia con ese club. Borralo, no quiero comportarme como Kristal pero venga ya, Club Vocaloid? Vamos por favor -,- Ya te dije qe NO podemos acà hacer clubes qe NO son de Pokémon -,-. Arigato... y Sayonara мιкυ... ¡¡ℓα нєяєη¢ια кαgαмιηє ѕєяà мíα!! ~¢αιριяιηнα~ 15:03 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Como diria Luigi Mario:- Okie dokie. P.D: Hay algo extraño, tu ficha dice que te registraste el 7 de nomviembre, ¡Y hoy es 1°! --santi 21:29 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok --santi 18:30 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Veras. soy tamara he pensado en crear una wikia pero no tengo experiencia, y he visto ese blog tuyo donde pone que lla llevas un año y vi tu perfil en wikidex. tienes un equipo tan bueno! Por eso quiero que me ayudes en mi wiki, porfavor! te lo ruego Me encantaria que me ayudaras, es una wiki de combates con wi-fi respondeme. si no puedes soy comprensible. lo entiendo Like is a dynamite ~ Archivo:VS_Ariadna.png A vé que te parece o^o --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 10:41 7 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori ¿te gusta? Archivo:Huevo_Verde.png Es de Yanappu ¿te gusta? Silver Pos claro ¡Claro que quiero ser tu amigo! Y se me olvidó decirte que se abrirá en 50 ediciones más y evolucionará en 120 más. Silver Un regalo Ari, te queria regalar algo, ya que as sido la unica que me has regalado algo: Archivo:VS_???.png No me quedo bien...Pero espero que te guste Brayan 'l 22:20 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola queria preguntarte si podiamos ser amigas ^^ bueno... solo eso ^^U '♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 20:06 19 nov 2010 (UTC) soy.. como se te de la gana llamame pauli o fanny (como mas te acomode) pero mi nombre real es paulina (por eso me dicen pauli xD) ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 18:08 20 nov 2010 (UTC)